lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Goodwin Stanhope
* Falecido, morto por Ana-Lucia. Antes do Acidente * Era um dos Outros. * Dizia pertencer à Corporação da Paz. Na ilha * Fingia ser um dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião Tailies. * Surgiu da floresta e alertou a Ana-Lucia que um homem, (Bernard), estava em cima de uma árvore. * Caçava galinhas selvagens e matava-as para o grupo se alimentar. * Soltou Nathan do buraco e quebrou seu pescoço. * Escondeu o corpo de Nathan para confirmar a crença de Ana-Lucia de que Nathan era realmente um deles e que ele escapou para evitar ser torturado. * Ana-Lucia percebeu que ele não era um dos sobreviventes do Voo 815 porque as roupas dele estavam secas quando apareceu pela primeira vez. * A sós com com Ana-Lucia, ele propõe a possibilidade de os Outros não "atacarem" realmente os passageiros sobreviventes. Então, quando Ana-Lucia lhe pede a opinião sobre a forma como essas pessoas fizeram as suas escolhas, seleccionando alguns sobreviventes, ele diz-lhe que, tirando as crianças, eles escolheram aqueles que eram "atléticos" e "resistentes" (eles tentaram levar Eko, que realmente corresponde à descrição) A conclusão que se oferece é que os Outros viam estes homens como "ameaças". * Foi morto por Ana-Lucia, logo após ter dito "Nathan não era uma boa pessoa, era por isso que não estava na lista". * O seu cadáver já apodrecido foi achado por Jin e por Mr. Eko em ... And Found. * De acordo com o falso Henry Gale, Goodwin disse aos Outros tudo sobre Ana-Lucia Cortez e como ele achava que ela poderia ser uma mais-valia, e que poderia ser mudada. * O falso Henry Gale afirma que foi o facto de ele acreditar que a Ana-Lucia Cortez era boa que lhe custou a vida. Teorias * O nome Goodwin pode ser uma referência a Archie Goodwin, o detective ficcional que fazia realmente o trabalho para Nero Wolfe, nos mistérios de Rex Stout. * Goodwin = Good One (o Bom) *Goodwin era filho de Alvar Hanso. *Referências literárias: Na versão russa de "O feiticeiro de Oz" o feiticeiro chama-se James Goodwin. Esta é outra referência ao "Feiticeiro de Oz", juntamente com Henry Gale e Zeke, o Leão Medroso. * Deve ter tido algum tipo de contacto recente com o mundo exterior; não apenas por demonstrar saber que a Corporação da Paz, fundada na década de 1960, ainda existia, mas também por demonstrar surpresa por alguém com a idade da Ana-Lucia saber de que se trata. *Parecia estar a julgar os Tailies para tentar perceber se eram boas pessoas ou não. Teve algumas dificuldades a julgar Ana-Lucia mas testou-a quando pediu ajuda ao encontrar Bernard no topo da árvore e foi Ana-Lucia a primeira a oferecer-se para ajudar. Ele duvidou dela quando ele ameaçou torturar Nathan, mas também viu algo de bom nela quando ela lhe contou da sua promessa de reunir as crianças com a sua mãe. Chega finalmente a altura em que ambos partilham a mesma faca. Goodwin acredita que ela é boa pessoa por lhe permitir usar a sua faca e por isso dá-lha de volta; mas quando ela admite saber quem ele é, ele vira-se para ela e tenta matá-la. *A reacção que tem quando os Tailies encontram a estação The Arrow parece significar que não sabia da sua existência porque estava lá pousado um rádio e ele não quis que eles lhe mexessem. Se os Outros soubessem da existência da estação "The Arrow" eles já teriam levado dali o rádio para terem a certeza que ninguém o iria usar. Isto pode sugerir que os Outros não sabem tanto sobre a ilha e sobre a Dharma como era sugerido. *O facto de Goodwin se ter infiltrado entre os Tailies (cerca de 10 minutos de acordo com Ana-Lucia) sugere várias teorias. **First, as Ana herself theorized, Bernard may have spotted Goodwin from the trees and shouted for help, so the innocent passerby became an insider (the Others perhaps then decided to replicate this idea with Ethan). **Next, perhaps the Others' camp is extremely close to the tail-section crash site, presumably only about a ten minute walk away. Finally, perhaps Goodwin was scouting on the island and saw the crash, so decided to infiltrate immediately. *It took Goodwin only a day to decide four people (including Eko) were 'worthy' to be taken. However, it took him a whole week to decide on nine other people, including the kids. This suggests that it takes careful observation to decide on who is 'good' and also that not all children are necessarily taken as Goodwin would have just ordered them to be taken on the first night. Category:Personagens Category:Os Outros Category:Personagens Mortos